World War Games
by Jade Owrah Hangrizcky
Summary: Natalia terpilih menjadi peserta World War Games bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Bisakah ia menyelesaikan permainan ini tanpa harus membunuhnya? Bad summary. Kalo penasaran langsung baca aja. A Hetalian version of Hunger Games. Rating mungkin bakal naik nanti.
1. Chapter 1

THE WORLD WAR GAMES

Warn: Gaje, bahasa aneh, typo bertebaran, AU, incest, dsb.

Disclaimer: Hetalia dan karakter"nya punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Ane cuma punya cerita ini aja :'v

Note: Belarus= 13 thn Russia= 15 thn Ukraine= 18 thn Austria= 16 thn

~ v: ~ ~ v: ~ ~ v: ~

Aku memulai pagi-ku seperti biasanya. Membuka mata, mengumpulkan nyawa, berlari ke kamar mandi (berebutan dengan ke-2 saudaraku) lalu pergi ke pasar berjualan daging. Aku bekerja di tempat ini kurang lebih sekitar setengah tahun lalu, dimana keadaan ekonomi keluargaku merosot jatuh semenjak meninggalnya ayah, kakak perempuan tertuaku mengalami depresi berat sehingga tak mampu bekerja dan terus mengurung diri di kamar. Sementara kakak lelakiku bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan dengan gaji pas-pasan yang tentu tak cukup menghidupi kami bertiga. Jadilah aku bekerja di tempat pemotongan daging ini. Kebetulan aku ahli dalam bidang ini.  
Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, aku Natalia Arlovskaya. Gadis 13 tahun dari negara bagian ke-5 Uni Soviet. Negara bagian termiskin no.4 sebelum negara bagian ke-6 China dan sekitarnya, ke-7 ASEAN, dan negara bagian ke-8 Australia. Saat ini negaraku sedang dilanda krisis ekonomi akibat berkurangnya suplai suplai bahan tambang dari negara bagian ke-4 Timor Tengah. Sehingga menyulitkan negara kami untuk memproduksi alat berat berkualitas tinggi. Harga jualnya menurun drastis...  
Ini membuat penduduk di seluruh penjuru negara bagian Uni Soviet harus rela dikurangi gajinya hampir setengah gaji asli. Hal itu sangat berpengaruh bagi warga-warga miskin seperti aku ini. Kalian tahu, kami harus mengantri sembako setiap minggunya agar bisa bertahan hidup. Lalu untuk anak berumur 12-18 tahun, mereka harus memasukkan namanya dan saudara lain yang berumur 12-18 tahun tiap kali mengantri. Nantinya nama-nama itu akan diundi untuk mengikuti sebuah 'permainan' yang disebut World War Games. "Hei, Natalia, kau tahu kan World War Games tahun ini temanya apa?" Kata rekan kerjaku, Roderich.

"Bertahan hidup di tengah badai salju kan?" aku menjawab pertanyaannya ogah-ogahan. Dia membuatku tidak konsen.

"Ya, dan presiden america mengatakan bahwa ia akan menambahkan hadiah untuk Negara yang menang. Berhubung tantangan untuk tahun ini cukup sulit..." aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk membahas tema satu itu.

"Hadiahnya... Kebutuhan pokok gratis, uang sebanyak 10000 dollar per keluarga, dan... Satu permintaan apapun itu bagi peserta yang menang..."

Tunggu. Apa katamu tadi? Satu permintaan? Jadi kalau aku menang aku bisa meminta agar aku bisa menikahi kakakku? Oh... aku berharap namaku terpanggil dalam pengundian peserta nantinya...

~ v: ~ ~ v: ~ ~ v: ~

TBC

Akhirnya aku nulis Fic Hetalia juga :"v udah lama pengen publish tapi ga sempat-sempat :v

RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Kembali lagi dengan Jade si author gaje :'v / makasih yang udah review, Jade terhura loh :'v Warning: OOC, GaJe, Ga mirip cerita aslinya, miss typo, emot bertebaran, kesalahan EYD dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz-niisama, Hunger Games punya Suzanne Collins (bener kan tulisannya?) , dan Ivan Braginski punya Jade ~ v": ~ #dihajar

3

2

1

~ v: ~ ~ v: ~ ~ v: ~

Hari ini adalah giliran kakak laki-lakiku tercinta yang mengambil sembako. Sekarang aku sedang mencatat barang-barang apa yg harus kakakku ambil nantinya. Ia duduk disampingku, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih sehabis mencari nafkah. Aku mencatat sambil diam-diam mencuri pandang padanya. Wajah manisnya yang dibanjiri oleh keringat, tubuh atletisnya yang menggoda…

"Nat, apa kau sudah selesai?" suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun menjawabnya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Ah, i- iya. Sudah kak. Ini catatannya." ia mengambil kertas catatan itu, kemudian bangkit dari singgasanannya. Baru ia akan berjalan keluar, ia kembali menoleh ke arahku. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Nat, apa kau yakin kita tidak perlu mendaftarkan nama kak Katyusha? Aku tau dia masih trauma. Tapi… keputusan untuk tidak mengikutkannnya dalam pengundian peserta juga… rasanya tidak adil…" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mencerna perkataannya. Aku yang memutuskan hal itu karena aku takut kak Katyusha akan mati dengan mudah di arena… dalam keadaannya yg seperti ini, memang dia bisa apa?

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula pengundian akan segera diadakan 3 hari lagi. Sudah terlanjur... " ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu melenggang pergi. Yah… inilah jalan yang sudah kami pilih.

Ngomong-ngomong… Aku belum mengecek kamarnya! Kamar kak Katyusha! Betapa cerobohnya aku. Aku berlari tergesa ke kamarnya dan mendrobak pintu kamar yang malang itu kasar. Dapat kulihat pemandangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek acak-acakan yang tengah membaca buku dengan tenang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya yang kosong itu dari buku kearahku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Lalu ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata.

"Natalia? Kenapa wajahmu tampak terkejut begitu? Dimana Ivan? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" ucapnya dengan nada panik. Kontras sekali dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"Hah? Ah, ya. Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kakak…"

"Oh… baguslah… tadi Toris datang kesini menanyakan kabarmu. Aku bilang kau baik-baik saja lalu dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Toris? Mantan tunanganku yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua itu? Ngapain dia nyari aku? Dan apa isi kotak ini? Aku membuka kotak itu. Isinya, foto-foto kami berdua dan… cincin. Dan ada suratnya juga. Isi surat itu.

"Hai, Natalia. Lama sudah ya setelah kejadian itu. Kau tau, aku masih belum bisa move-on darimu loh :'v apa kau masih ada perasaan padaku? Semoga aja masih ada ya ^^v Cincin si kotak ini, kau tau kan artinya? Aku ingin kita berdua bersatu. Apakah kau mau? Balas lewat surat ya, ah aku tak sabar menunggu jawabanmu~ "

Peluk dan cium Dari mantanmu

Toris Lorinaitis

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menulis balasannya dibelakang surat itu.

"Ehm. Maaf, Toris. Aku tak ada perasaan lagi padamu. Hatiku telah diisi penuh oleh kakakku Ivan~ \ XD / kau memang baik. Tapi kau terlalu tua untukku. Sekali lagi maaf ya :"v "

Natalia Arlovskaya

Aku pun melipat kembali kertas itu. Menaruhnya di kotak. Akan kukirim kembali ke Toris pagi besok saat tukang pos datang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari depan rumah.

"Aku pulang." Kak Ivan sudah pulang! Dan aku harus segera memasak makan malam sekarang. Fyuhh… sedihnya jadi orang satu-satunya yang bisa masak di rumah tuh kayak gini. Kita sibuk di dapur, mereka santai-santai.

Setelah selesai masak. Aku memanggil kak Ivan dan kak Katyusha ke meja makan. Kami tak lupa berdoa terlebih dahulu sebelum makan. Yup. Meskipun Negara Bagian kami ini menganut ideologi komunisme. Kami percaya dengan adanya Tuhan. Lagipula, paham komunisme tak mewajibkan kami untuk menjadi kaum atheis kan?

Kami pun menyantap makanan kami seperti biasa. Tak ada suara yang keluar. Kecuali suara dentingan dari piring dan sendok serta suara jangkrik. Suasana begitu hening dan khidmat. Sampai ketika makananku sudah hampir habis. Kak Ivan berkata sesuatu.

"Natalia, ikut aku ke ruang tamu sehabis makan." aku menjawabnya dengan menggumamkan kata 'ya' pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh kakakku. Lalu aku menghabiskan makan malamku, mengantar kak Katyusha kembali ke kamarnya, membereskan piring, dan duduk di ruang tamu bersama kak Ivan.

"Begini. Kakak sudah mengantisipasi bila salah satu dari kita akan terpanggil mengikuti World War Games. Bila hal itu terjadi, maka kita akan pindah sementara di rumah sahabat kakak. Bawa kak Katyusha juga pastinya. Karena di sana ada TV dan lebih aman daripada daerah tempat tinggal kita ini… "

Ah, benar juga. Aku tak berpikir sampai kesitu. Mungkin ada baiknya tinggal sementara di sana…

"Ya. Kurasa itu ide yang bagus."

"Hm. Bagus kalau begitu, nah, sekarang kau masuk kamar gih, istirahat buat besok kerja lagi." Setelah ia berkata seperti itu. Aku langsung berjalan ke kamarku dan berbaring di kasurku.

~ v: ~ ~ v: ~ ~ v: ~

TBC

Btw, Jade mau buka pendaftaran OC nih, OC yg di butuhkan:

1.) 2 OC cwe dan 2 OC cwo perwakilan peserta dari Negara Bagian Afrika.

2.) 2 OC perempuan untuk perwakilan peserta dari Negara Bagian Timor Tengah.

3.) 1 OC cwo dan 2 OC cwe untuk perwakilan peserta dari Negara Bagian Australia.

Moi moi! :v / salam Hetaliers(?)!

RnR?


End file.
